Pingwiny z Madagaskaru fanfakty Wiki:Poradnik
'Witamy w Poradniku!' *'Dodatkowym źródłem informacji jest Regulamin! ' Ten poradnik został spisany przez użytkowników z myślą o Tobie! Pomoże Ci z wnoszeniem nowych wspaniałych stron oraz edycji do FanFaktów! Poradnik ten zawiera wszystkie podstawowe informacje, 'które będą ci potrzebne! ' *'W razie potrzeby pomocy, prosimy pisać w dyskusji, lub o bezpośredni kontakt z Administratorem.' Administracja Administratorzy to użytkownicy ze specjalnimi uprawnieniami i ,,misją". Zbają o projekt, zabezpieczają go przed wandalizacją i ,,opiekują" się nim. Gdyby kiedykolwiek pojawił sie jakiś problem, Administratorzy to najlepsze osoby, z którymi można się skontaktować. Gdyby zdarzyło się, że któryś Administrator, nie spełnia swych obowiązków, kontakt w tej sprawie, należy nawiązać z innym Adminem (więcej: klik). Administratorzy: *SugarLevine *Marta the Writer *Hussarya33 *Księżniczka Kiara *WiKuSsKa 'Krok 1 Pasek narzędzi' Pasek zadań, to pasek znajdujący się na dole ekranu każdego zalogowanego 'użytkownika. Znajdują się na nim następujące opcje: "''Obserwuj"- tej opcji możesz używać w trybie edytowania jak i czytania. Służy do obserwacji przez przez ciebie wybranego artykułu. "Moje edycje"- dzięki tej opcji w dowolnym momencie, oprócz edytowania, możesz zobaczyć listę swoich wszystkich edycji. "Utwórz nowy artykuł"-najbardziej przydatna opcja. Służy do utworzenia nowej strony do naszych FanFaktów. "Aktywność na Wiki"- szybki przeskok do ostatniej aktywności edycyjnej. Możesz zobaczyć czego w ostatnim czasie dokonali użytkownicy. "Losowa strona"- ''po kliknięciu na tę opcję wyskoczy wylosowany artykuł. "W''ięcej" ''-kryją się tu podpunkty: "''Utwórz nowy artykuł" oraz "Prześlij plik". Możemy stworzyć stronę bądź przesłać plik. "Moje narzędzia" -"Linkujące" '' to zbiór stron, które linkują do strony głównej. "''Dostosuj" ''- możemy dostosować jakie opcje mają znajdować się na naszym pasku narzędzi. 'Krok 2 Jak utworzyć stronę? Klawisz "Utwórz stronę" bądź "Utwórz nowy artykuł" znajduje się na stronie główniej, bądź pasku narzędzi. Wybieramy nazwę dla naszej strony, jeśli jest to postać dodajemy Szablon: Infobox '''i wypełniamy jego' parametry. Staraj się jak najbardziej wyczerpująco opisać postać bądź odcinek. Jeżeli edycja jest wykonywana w trybie wizualnym i następuje problem z ortografią, najlepiej przełączyć się na tryb źródłowy.. Do artykułu można wstawić obraz. Jeżeli chce się zobaczyć, podczas edycji, jak po publikacji będzie wyglądał artykuł, należy kliknąć klawisz ,,Publikuj". Jeśli ci się podoba wciśnij '' Publikuj. Zanim opublikujesz stronę, przeczytaj artykuł by upewnić się, że wszystko jest takie jak chciałeś. 'Krok 3 Edycja' W czasie edycji należy przestrzegać następujących reguł: *Ortografii *Stylistyki *Braku obraźliwych treści *Braku wulgaryzmów *Znaków interpunkcyjnych *'Nie naruszenia praw autorskich innych użytkowników' 'Krok 4 Prawa autorskie' Każda postać naszego użytkownika posiada zastrzeżone prawa autorskie, ''oznacza to, że inny użytkownik bez zgody autora nie może wykorzystywać w swojej fikcji jego obrazów, postaci i odcinków. Jeśli to prawo zostanie przez kogoś naruszone, delikwent może dostać '''blokadę minimum tydzień! '''Kopiowanie' 'jakiejkolwiek nieswojej treści '''jest kradzierzą praw. 'Krok 5 Jak wstawić plik? Obrazy odrywają dużą rolę w fundamentach danej wiki. Aby nie mieć komplikacji zastosuj się do zawartych informacji.'' '' '''''W czasie edycji Nic trudnego - w edytorze najzwyczajniej w świecie kliknij przycisk "Obraz" 'i wybierz licencję. '''Ogólnie ' Użyj narzędzia '"Prześlij plik" '''dodaj licencję i prześlij! 'Krok 6 Łączenie fikcji Jeśli podoba ci się czyiś fanon i chciałbyś go wykorzystać w swojej fikcji, bez łamania praw autorskich, napisz twórcy na tablicy prośbę o ''połączenie fikcji. ''Można łączyć całe fikcje lub poszczególne elementy. Jeśli twórca zgodzi się, na połączenie, możesz wykorzystać jego fikcję (lub jakieś wyznaczone postaci/odcinki/zdjęcia), a on może Twoją. Istnieją możliwości "negocjacji". 'Krok 7 Spamowanie' Spamem nazywamy zbędne reklamy lub posty. Wielu użytkowników nieświadomie''' łamie regulamin spamując. Jest to u nas 'karalne blokadą lub ostrzeżeniem. '''Gdzie najczęściej dochodzi do nieumyślnego lub umyślnego spamu?: *Blog *Forum *Tablice wiadomości *Komentarze *Czat Często niepotrzebne wiadomości, zamiast na czyjejś tablicy lub komentarzu, znajdują się na blogach i forum- to też jest spam. Do spamu zaliczamy także zbyt wielką ilość emotikon na czacie. Osoby posługujące się tzw. ''kodami ''również naruszają zakaz spamowania. Przykład kodu: S@W$E)E+T(S♥K*I&P^^P#E!R <-to jest kod i złamanie regulaminu. Przykłady spamu: thumb|400px'Spam na forum -> thumb|400px Spam na blogu -> 'Krok 8 Blog' Blog służy m. in. do umieszczania przez administratorów, a także użytkowników ważnych informacji lub tematów relaksacyjnych. Są to czasem informacje techniczne, ale też prośby o pomoc przy tworzeniu postaci. Na blogach również panuje zakaz spamu. Aby stworzyć blog należy kliknąć przycisk, który towarzyszy Ci często. Podczas pisania postu, należy przestrzegać zasad ortografii i stylistyki. Błędne blogi będą usuwane. 'Krok 9 Forum' Link: Forum ''' Forum posiada wątki tzw. ''Tablice dla wszystkich. ''Jest to część Wiki, która najczęściej pada ofiarą spamerów. Są różne rodzaje postów: dla zabawy, Quizy, Ankiety itp. Forum dzieli się na subfora, czyli kategorie, by panował na nim porządek. Wątki należy umieszczać na odpowiednich subforach - inaczej zostaną przeniesione przez administrację. Spamowanie na forum jest karalne. Należy pamiętać o przestrzeganiu, przynajmniej podstawowych, zasad ortografii oraz Netykiety. Każdy wątek, po nieaktywności przez '''trzy tygodnie, zostanie zamknięty. Subfora: #Off-Topic #Tablica nowości #Quiz #Ankieta #Pomoc #Nasze opinie #Grono administracyjne 'Krok 10 Tablice wiadomości' Tablicę wiadomości posiada każdy, zalogowany i anonimowy, użytkownik. Służy do prowadzenia ważniejszych dyskusji. Są szczególnie przydatne kiedy chcesz coś zgłosić do administratora. Jak przejść na swoją tablicę? W prawym, górnym rogu ekranu napewno widzisz swój avatar i nazwę użytkownika. Obok znajduje się mała strzałka zwrócona w dół. Najedź na nią myszką - ukażą się cztery opcje menu - " Tablica" , '''" Preferencje", " Pomoc" i " Wyloguj". Aby wejść na swoją Tablicę Wiadomości kliknij w " Tablicę". Znajdziesz się na swojej tablicy. '''Jak wejść na tablicę kogoś innego? Sposób 1: Tu również sprawa nie jest skomplikowana. thumb|400px|Sposób 1. Żeby znaleźć się na tablicy jakiegoś usera wejdź na jego profil i w menu opcji naciśnij " Tablica". Przejdziesz wtedy na tablicę użytkownika. Sposób 2: '''Na Tablicę z łatwością można wejść po podpisie. Kiedy znajdujemy podpis, któregoś użytkownika, na końcu przed datą jest napisane " thumb|Sposób 2.(dyskusja). Aby przejść na Tablicę należy kliknąć właśnie to. Jeśli podpis jest bardziej skomplikowany należy najechać na słowa przed datą i sprawdzić, czy linkują do Tablicy użytkownika. '''Powitania: Każdy user, może ustawić na swojej Tablicy tekst powitalny. Żeby to zrobić należy wejść na swoją Tablicę i kliknąć " Edytuj powitanie". thumb|400px|Powitanie/ Zostawianie wiadomości Jak zostawić wiadomość?: Wchodząc na swoją lub czyjąś Tablicę, od razu nad pierwszą wiadomością pojawia się okienko, takie, jak to, które widzisz obok. W miejscu, gdzie jest napisane " Temat wiadomości" należy wpisać krótko, o co ci chodzi, np. " Pomoc", " Spamy" itp. Staraj się pisać sensowne tytuły, aby odbiorca rozumiał, o co chodzi. Nie pisz, zbyt długich tytułów. Pod rubryką z tematem znajduje się dłuższa ramka, z napisem " Napisz nową wiadomość na tablicy .... odbiorcy". W tym polu wpisujesz konkretny opis sytuacji. Staraj się nie popełniać błędów stylistycznych oraz ortograficznych. Tutaj też działa edytor źródłowy. Krok 11 Komentowanie Komentowanie to jeden ze sposobów, dzięki którym można wyrazić swą opinię o danym artykule. Komentować mogą zarówno zalogowani, jak i anonimowi użytkownicy. Aby pozostawić komentarz, należy zjechać na sam dół strony, lub u góry artykuły kliknąć przycisk ,,Komentarze" - drugi sposób od razu przenosi nas do komentarzy. Kiedy jesteśmy już w odpowiednim miejscu, zobaczymy gotowe okno komentowanie. Jeżeli chcemy dodać komentarz, wpisujemy treść, jeśli nie - zostawiamy tak, jak jest. thumb|400px Na obrazku obszar, zaznaczony czerwoną ramką, to miejsce, gdzie wpisuje się treść komentarza. Przycisk zakreślony na zielono, to przycisk publikacji. Podczas pisania komentarza jest dostęp, do wstawiania obrazów i filmów, kursywy i pogrubienia, linkowania oraz trybu źródłowego. Możliwość edycji komentarza mają tylko ich twórcy thumb|400px|Gotowy komentarz. i Administratorzy. Usuwać mogą je Admini. 'Krok 12 Dyskusje' Przy niektórych artykułach, zamiast komentowania pojawia się opcja dyskusji. Jest to przekierowanie na stronę, na ktorej użytkownicy umieszczają tematy. Jest to lekko chaotyczne. Aby przejść na dyskusję, należy nacisnąć klawisz ,,Dyskusja" '', który najczęściej znajduje się obok thumbklawisza '',,Edytuj". ,,W" klawiszu dyskusji znajduje się licznik, ile w dyskusji znajduje się postów. Pozostawianie postów thumb|400pxKiedy znajduje się już na stronie dyskusji, by pozostawić postać należy nacisnąć klawisz ,,Dodaj temat" ''(ciemnozielony). Znajdziemy się wtedy w edytorze. Są tam opcje tj. ,,''Przekreślenie tekstu", ,,Podkreślenie tekstu", ,,Kursywa", ,,Pogrubienie". ''Tych opcji możemy używać podczas pisania. Znajduje się też tam opcja ,,''Podpis", której należy używać zawsze 'kiedy kończymy dyskusję. Podpisywanie się jest wymagane, aby wiedzieć, kto jest autorem wypowiedzi. By powrócić do artykułu, nalezy kliknąć klawisz '',,Powrót do strony" ''(jasnozielony). '' '''Poradnik jeszcze nie jest wykończony, ale mamy nadzieję, że nawet te informacje Ci pomogą! Kategoria:Pingwiny z Madagaskaru fanfakty Wiki Kategoria:Pomoc Kategoria:Administracja Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Pomoc techniczna